Catch the Runaway
After the prior revelation that Irina has gone alone to the Darken Forest, the party must go rescue her. Enter the Forest When prepared, enter Darken Forest. As you walk into the forest, the fog will be lifted giving a clear view of the area. In addition, there are new sections of this area available. Keep going directly north to cross a new bridge into The Wanderer's Ruins. The Ruins Section Guild Tasks If you like to multi-task, you can complete at least three guild tasks while you head towards the boss fight for this level. * First, go the Wanderer's Ruins section of Darken Forest. You can move to E-15 on the map, and collect at least three Divine Metals. You probably have been asked by your leaders for this component, so gather extra. This will complete Union of the Golden Chalice Task 46. * Next, go south to E-16, or wait until you get your Skelos Morsel, and go to D-8 on the bridge. From either, or both, of these locations, you should gather at least 4 Ur Seeds. You can't get a quest reward for them until you are Rank 5 in the Union of the Golden Chalice, but when you have done so, these components will complete Union of the Golden Chalice Task 47. * If you didn't get the 4 Ur Seeds at E-16, be sure to get them when you cross the bridge at D-8. * Finally, there's a diving point in one of the pools just before you exit this area and move the boss fight. On your map at B-5, you can harvest both Holy Water & Coral. You may have picked these up earlier, but if not, gathering 3 Coral and 3 Holy Water will complete Union of the Golden Chalice Tasks 43 & 45, respectively. To the Grove Now make your way to the northern exit which leads to the Abyssal Forest. Upon entering, a cutscene will begin. Rush enters the grove to find Irina and the Conqueror standing by. Irina is in a trance of sorts. The Conqueror then transforms her somehow into a Anima monster, saying that now Rush will have no choice but to awaken. the next cutscene details for a video of this event. You are forced into a fight against three Anima groups. They are very annoying with their constant use of Bewitch so try to keep a Union or two out of the fight for healing duty. Note: the voice sounds of the Anima use Irina's voice. After the fight, Irina is saved and taken back to Athlum. Then Duke Qubine shows up and informs David that he is to go speak with the God Emperor. David wonders why someone as low as he should have such a duty, and Qubine tells David that David is now acting Chairman of the Congress until the Duke of Ghor recovers. Also, Qubine informs David that Athlum is now an independent state, free of Celapaleis. There is much rejoicing at this news. Next, David runs into Irina in the palace garden where he thanks her, and she acts very shy. There is a bit of positive tension between the two, which makes Rush, who is hiding behind a pillar, not that happy. Quests After the Darken Forest events more quest open up. New Locations PC: You can now open up the following optional area you won't see during the story line. * The Ancient Ruins - finish the quest The Fallen and use the Stone of the Imperator on the sealed door in Siebenbur - The Second Path. Category:Storyline